


Alone

by argetlam007



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games), Death Stranding (Video Games) RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Feels, Light Angst, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argetlam007/pseuds/argetlam007
Summary: Based on an ask by anonymous: “Touch me. I don’t care how. I just need to feel something right now…”
Relationships: Higgs Monaghan & Amelie Strand
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Alone

Being in the beach for god knows how long was starting to really get him. At first, he thought being alone was not a punishment but a prize for someone like him. But as time went by it became an anguish rather than salve. For all his childhood, he lived by the shadow of his Uncle and dreaded every second spent with him. All the memories he had about human contact were filled with pain and agony. The punishments… for what, really? Higgs didn’t even know. Craddling his shaking body while crying, pleading his Daddy to stop…

A sudden splash of waves ruined his train of thought. The sea which always looked peaceful and like a blanket was now fluctuating as if trying to warn him about something. He dropped his head, resting his chin on his chest, trying not to cry. While killing him slowly, this beach broke him into tiny pieces, maybe not in a physical sense but definitely in a psychological sense. You see, the only thing that resemblances a beach in the hellhole Higgs trapped was the sea, and maybe the sand… He couldn’t even feel a thing, not the wind blowing his face or the grains of sand touching his fingertips. A really suitable place for eternal damnation. Not being able to feel hungry or thirsty but knowing deep down the pleasure of tasting the ingredients he so desperately loves. 

Just existing… Not having a purpose… Oh, God… 

The first time Amelie came to seek his help, he felt like an important person, she depended on him, assigned him duties to be fulfilled, gave him a real purpose.

With the sudden touch of a hand to his shoulder, Higgs yelped in shock. He couldn’t remember the last time someone touched him. Wait, of course he did remember, after his fight with Sam, Fragile touched him to unbind the strand holding his wrists together, and then shoved him facefirst into the ground. Not a very pleasant kind of touch to be remembered, but it felt like an eternity ago. How many days have passed since they abandoned him here? Weeks? Months? Or maybe a year, he can’t be sure, and that was killing him, not being able to even track time.

A cool breeze touched the warmth of his cheeks, that only meant one thing. He wasn’t supposed to feel a thing… When did he start crying, tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down his face. Not the black tars this time, real tears that shows the broken man behind all the facades he built for himself. The muscles of his chin started to tremble, and the walls that hold him up collapsed one by one. He lowered and pressed his head to the sand, trembling like a small child, utterly terrified. No one was there to soothe his fears, no one but her.

The hand on his shoulder went to grap his chin to make him face her. His eyes were still closed, feeling relieved and ashamed as he leaned into the touch. Soft fingers threaded their way through his stubble, gently massaging tense muscles underneath his skin. He was so afraid to open his eyes, in the darkest corners of his mind someone was whispering to him, saying if he opened his eyes everything’ll disappear, the touch he so desperately craved will be gone. At this point he had no doubt about who was touching his face, she did all these acts before, loved toying with him, and he let her tease him mercilessly.

The one, the savior.

Amelie…

He loved her touches, never in a sexual way, never anywhere other than his face, hands and hair. Her warmth would seep into his being, and she comforted him without opening her mouth. Every person needed a harbor, and she was his harbor. Without her he was in such pain, so lost, a pathetic excuse for a human. When she was away, life became a torture he was expected to endure, not living, barely existing…

Opening his eyes to reveal her beautiful form, he glanced through her eyes. She could see the pain in his eyes clearly. It has been there for his entire lifetime, trapped in the fury he carried around.

“Amelie…” he said with such desperation that most lovers would be jealous of. The silence echoing in his ears was the constant white noise, lingering in the air thick and heavy like a blanket. 

“Touch me, please. I don’t care how. Hell, you can even hit me.” he chuckled nervously, looking down at his hands where they were resting on top of his knees.

“I just need to feel something right now.” His voice was trembling just like his whole body with anticipation. She leaned towards him and wrapped her arms around his body and pulled him close, gently rubbing his arm. He sunk into the warmth of her body, nestling his head to the crook of her neck. Her embrace was warm, and her frail arms seemed very protective when wrapped around his bulky form. He sobbed into her chest unceasingly. She held him in silence, rocking him slowly as his tears soaked her dress. A tiny lapse let him pull away, blinking lashes heavy with tears, before he collapsed again, his whimpers of misery worsening. The muffled sobs wracked against his chest.

Emotional pain left invisible scars, yet they could be traced by the most gentle of touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
